adventure high
by fioleelover
Summary: fionna doesn't know what to do when shes caught in a love triangle should she trust her heart or fear her past there are no pairings yet its a surprise :D
1. Chapter 1

okay this is my first fan fic and trust me it will suck :/ srry and i have been texting way to much so there will be alot of times where i slip and type u insted of you or r insted of are just deal with it and pls i suck at spelling okay so no haten i should really shut up srry cx ps this is fionnas pov :D

So there I was with Marshall lee, Finn, PB,FP,and Cake. Everyone else was taking there cars. (fionnas exspression -_-) I wish i had a car but mom thinks im not ready psh please IM 17. "Fi?" marshall shook me from my thoughts "you okay?" cake asked "yeah just deep in thought" we laughed. "I know that feeling" PB said. This time we couldnt stop laughing. The bus came we got on. We all sat in the back as always. There we were the same group of friends that have known each other since we were babies,the group no one messed with. I gotta say we looked hot,or as my sister cake would say HAWT i laughed to my self.

~marshalls pov~

I looked at fionna as we sat on the bus. it was the first day of 10th grade.I have known this girl forever and i never knew how much she ment to me untill the car accedent she still had the scar on her forehead. it was an acward scilence and of course cake hated that so she said "well...fionna do like your birtday present i got you?" she nodded and smiled. It was a new outfit from a hat to shoes. It was her birthday last week i got her a fossile charm braclet it had a heart,a cupcake,and a guitar. she looked so pretty she had her hair pulled back i love he- what am i saying shes going out with flame butt (fp).

~fionnas pov~

FP was holding my hand and all of the sudden the silence went dead of course lsp came on the bus i swear he will talk for hours if he could. mostly gossipe but some times he would talk about his no good ex brenda. god its annoying. looked over at cake she was thinking the same thing by her expression. "hey guys"god no lsp was siting with us. good bye sweet morning silence. "why so quite" i shruged. "morning everyone is still in zombie mode" i said. Everyone laughed, ah i love being funny :3

~at school~

we walked down the hall. "so FP who do you have first?" I asked. " uhhh " he looked at his paper.  
There was a scilence. "oh glob" "what" "ice queen" he replied with a anger in his voice. I raised my eyebrow "you mean the one whos always hitting on the guys?" he sadly nodded. "aww poor thing" i hugged him.  
i looked at my paper. "oh... we have the same thing... poop" he laughed i love his laugh. 


	2. uh idk what to putNARWALS :3

thank you advance towards me earthling (lol long name cx) and adventure time lovr i really thought i was going to get bad reviews but they were really nce so heres a cookie :3 -hands them a cookie- and if you were confused there still in Ooo/Aaa idk witch one though and they r not human (well fionna and finn are) FP is still a flaming ball of heat,cake is still a shapeshift cat and all that other crap :D ill shut up now ENJOY MY LITTLE MESHLAS

~2 peireiod~marshalls pov~

"i think its a free peirod" fionna said with joy. I smiled. "yeah i would be happy to if i had to sit a hour and listen to the ice queen flirt with under aged boys" i said. she laughed "yeah shes such a perv" I smiled. "so do you like your braclet?" "HECK YES" she yelled. Everyone looked at her,her face got so red you could mistake it for a apple. "hey fionna" "yeah" she said with her face still red "i know your going out with FP and all but if you guys ever broke up will you go out with me?" OH MY GLOB WHAT DID I JUST SAY! She looked at me with confusion i ran as fast as i could away from her i heard her call my name but i didnt stop i needed to take a break so i hid in the music room behind the drums. "Marshall?" "if your in here the awnser is yes" i felt so happy when i heard her say that i jumped up and hugged her

~fionnas pov~

omg(oh my glob) what the glob did i just get my self into? does this count as cheating. i would never want to hurt FP but i do have feelings for marshall i always have i just didnt know if there good or bad. I smiled as he hugged me. When i opened my eyes i saw a boy with a red mohawk run away. Flame! i ran and ran and ran and ran till i couldent no more and i just droped to the cement crying ( she was outside where no was). I cant belive i did that. i heard marshall call my name when he caught up to me he put his arms around me and helped me dich. Marshall told cake the whole thing and she came to the tree house and tryed to get me to stop crying. Eventully i fell asleep but i woke up to a light outside. FP. i ran down stairs in my pajamas. cake probly put them on me. he sat on a rock. "Flame?" He tured around he had a evil look in his eye. "what the glob fionna i thought you loved me!" he said it camly but it still had an angry tone in it. it scared me. "i do i mean i couldent just say no to marshall hes one of my dearist friends" his flame grew bigger when i said that. i backed away. "HOW MANY MORE DEAR FRIENDS DID YOU TELL THIS"he yelled at me this time his flame grew bigger that i have ever seen. "FP STOP YOUR SCARING ME" i screamed back. he laughed.i started crying. then as he left he told me "tell your lettle marshy he can have you now." Then he trew a mini fire ball at me and it hit my arm it hurt but not that much. "WHAT THE GLOB DUDE FINE I NEVER LOVED YOU ANYWAYS" i yelled and that moment i regeted everything. he looked at me with this sarrow in his eyes a look that i will never forget. it killed me inside. At that moment cake ran outside. yelling words at him that shall not be said.

~marshals pov~ same night at fionnas~

i paced back and forth thinking of ways to kill flame butt. Cake walked in. "she has 2 degree burns it will hurt but not that long" she said. "im going to kill that retard slowly and painfully" cake nodded in agrement. "cake i know you and i dont get along that well but can i stay the night in case he comes back" "be my guest" she said i was a little suprised

~next day~fionnas pov~

the next day every one stared at me... it was embaressing. It was 1 peirod and sadly i had to sit next to FP. Truly i thought he wouldent come but he did he didnt even look at me. Then a paper air plane hit my head it was slightly burned i didnt even dare to look who sent it. i knew. as i opened it i got a really bad feeling in my stomach it said meet me at the strawberrie filds at 7:00 or i will come to u come alone-FP /3. i looked up he was stareing at me with a evil glare. I gluped and nodded. DING DING DING. ice queen said everyone had write about how people hate me ... even me.

~second period~

"finn i just dont know what to do im scared." i said in a panicy matter "uhhh... wait so why is he mad at you again?" i rolled my eyes in anger and stomped away.i knew if there was anyone who whould litsen was marsh any ways we were going out ...i think. when i finaly found him trying to pick a fight with his ex ashley. i grabed him by the collar and draged him out side it was cloudy so he didnt need a umbrella. i told him what had happed he got so mad he punched a brick wall well not hard enough to break his hands thank god. the more i thought about the more scared i got and the more scared i got the more urge to cry came to me. finnally i just snaped and burst in to tears i layed my head on his lap. "i just dont know what im going to do" i said inbetween sobs

~marshalls pov~

i sat there with her head on my lap trying to calm her down. i have never seen her like this,i hated it. i got up. i was going to kill that flame tard. she knew what i was going to do she stoped me and said "please dont leave i need you now more that ever" she said it a look in her eyes, she wasnt saying that for FP she really was scared i told her lets ditch she smilled and nodded. we flew over to strawberrie filds and strangled some pixies soon she got tired lack of sleep from last night i guss. so we layed down eating straw beeries i finally got the courage to say. "fionna i love you" she starred dow at her hands then looked up at me she looked like she was going to cry.

~fionnas pov~

he does love me . i felt like crying all i could do is hug him so i did after half a min of hugging he pulled me back and asked "so it that a you love me to?" i nodded with a huge grin on my face. there good feelings there good.

~flame prince's pov~

so there they were i cant belive what she just said to him i quickly ran away so they wouldent see my flame grow bigger. what i had planned to do to her was bad now its going to be a millon times worse.

AN- so hows that for a cliff hanger :D****SPOILER ALERT**** it has some thing that has to do with cloriform how ever you spell it :P and rope 


	3. poor pb not fiolee forevah yall :D

okay just put the second one up THIS STUFF IS ADDICTING lawl ill shut up now

~fionnas pov~

it was a little after 7 ."i guss hes not comeing" as i walked away something hard fell on my head it was warm last thing i rember was saying "flame" then i blacked i woke up i was in his old cave house i was chained up,my head hurt like crap,and i was scared. i mumbled the words "Where am i?" there was a slight sense of betraylal in his voice when he said "oh what you dont rember this place ...the place where we told each other our feelings?" i cried "LET ME GO" he just laughed. he said "i will ...after this" then he threw a flame ball at me. when another one then another one. i cried in pain. then what hurt me the most was when he walked up and said "your pefitic...thats what i love about you" then without useing flame shild he kissed me it hurt i jerked my head away. i screamed "CAKE WAS RIGHT YOU ARE EVIL" then the same rock hit me i was out ...again. when i woke up i was in the candy kingdoms hospital. cake , PB, finn,jake,marcilene,and the one i loved marshall lee amd then there was PG the one that also broke my heart i havent really talked to him ever scince he confessed his feelings for me i was so mad at him. every one was in chairs asleep except for marshall he was holding my hand. i looked up at him and said "mashall?" "oh my glob your awake" and without letting me resopnd he hugged me. i needed to talk to PG i donk know why but i needed to. i asked everyone but for PG to leave. There was something i needed to get off my chest. After everyone left he asked me "what did you want to talk about?" "i want to talk about us." "..." he sat in scilence. i sighed. "listen you cant keep doing this" he stared at me in confusion. i kinnda made me mad. raised my voice "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" he looked down "your right i do know what your talking about ever scince you got over me something is pulling me towards you and it is'nt fair not to you or marshall im sorry"

srry this chapter is short lost all creativity it will come back though :P 


End file.
